


Night Out

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Reader is not the farmer, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Stalking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Yandere, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: Sam meets the reader while visiting Zuzu City with Sebastian and quickly finds himself obsessed.Tw: Stalking, obsessive behavior, planned kidnapping, slight sexual content.





	Night Out

Really, Sam should thank Sebastian. If he hadn’t gone with his friend because he was worried about the way he’d been disappearing into the city a couple nights. He’d asked to go with him, and to his surprise Sebastian agreed. 

Sam doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t to be brought to a strip club. When they enter, a man dressed scantily is delivering drinks on a tray. He sees Sebastian and greets him. 

  
“Hey Seb, back again?”

Normally Sam would question, or at least be concerned at the fact Sebastian seems to be a regular, but...He’s distracted. The waiter is completely captivating. Sam’s far more focused on him than Sebastian, or the other patrons and strippers in the club. 

Sebastian notices, of course, and gently elbows him in the side. “Like what you see?” 

Sam feels himself flush, bright red in the face, and shakes his head, trying to deny the obvious. 

-

That was the start of Sam’s crush on the dancer. Eventually Sam learned your name, your real name, not your stage name. 

He came back to see you often. 

Most often than not he didn’t enter the club itself. He’d wait until he knew you were getting off work and then follow behind you to make sure you got home okay. After all there were a lot of freaks when it came to what you do. That’s why he didn’t always go into the club to see you. He didn’t want you to misunderstand his intentions. He’s different than all the other people who come to see you dance, he’s not a pervert. He’s in love with you! He’s special!

He wants you to know that. 

Sometimes when he followed you home, you know, just to make sure you got there safely. Nothing weird. 

...Although he had started taking pictures of you on these little trips. 

He had Hayley to thank for it. He’d gone to her asking what the best camera for taking candid photos was. His excuse was that he wanted to get shots of wildlife, but she admittedly didn’t seem to care what his reasoning was, just happy to talk about her interests. 

Vincent stumbled upon those photos once. Thankfully they weren’t some of the more risque photos he had, ones he’d secretly taken on the few times he actually went into the club, but the regular ones. 

His little brother had teased him about his ‘boyfriend’. It took a lot of bribing with sweets and other promises before Vincent promised not to tell anyone.

It’s not that he was ashamed. He was just…worried. He knew how the photos look, and if someone else were to find them, someone older and more knowledgeable than Vincent they may think there’s something wrong with him. And besides, he didn’t want anyone to know about you until he was able to actually ask you out himself, and have things be official. 

He’s a romantic. 

Despite how much he tries to convince himself of this though...He still feels shame on the late nights when he can’t help but think of you, cock hard in his boxers. On those nights he uses the risque photos he has, some of you at work dancing (other men cropped out of course), and other ones he’d gone through quite a lot to get, photos of you naked in your own home, unaware of his presence there at the time. 

Unable to help himself, Sam has found himself ruining multiple photos of yours by spilling his release onto it. 

-

Tonights another night Sebastian’s going out. And once again Sam’s asked to tag along. He doesn’t know if his friend is planning on going to the club, but he’s not about to miss a chance to see you. 

The whole ride to Zuzu City on Sebastian’s motorcycle is spent thinking of you. 

They don’t go to the club, not immediately anyway. 

First they get a bite to eat, just a regular fast food place. Sebastian pays. He feels like a bad friend. Here he is spending time with Sebastian, but all he can think about is you.

You’re so close by, and he’s not with you.

Next they see a movie. It distracts Sam. At least for a little bit. He enjoyed the movie, himself, the time with his best friend.

It doesn’t take long though before Sam’s thoughts ultimately come back to you. They always do. The longer he spends away from you, the more he needs you. 

It had been a week after all since he was last in the city, and even then he’d seen you, but he’d been sure you hadn’t seen him. He’d just walked you home, wanting to make sure you got there okay. And you did. Thanks to him. 

Maybe there was something about his presence that kept the creeps away. 

A week is far too long to go without seeing you. 

So when Sebastian asks him if he’s ready to head back to the valley...Sam tells him no. He tells Sebastian to head on back, and that he’s going to stay a little longer. He’ll take a taxi home. 

He wants to tell Sebastian about you and him, but whenever he goes to he just...can’t. 

It takes convincing, but eventually Sebastian relents.    
  
“Just...call me if you need a ride okay?” 

With that Sam’s left alone. 

Naturally he makes his way to the club. He knows you’ll be working tonight, you are most nights. 

  
It’s when he enters the club that he has the thought. 

He should finally make his move. It’s been long enough. 

So he goes inside, he sits and he watches, and waits. 

You dance completely unaware of Sam’s presence in the back. Even if you had seen him, he doesn’t make you think twice. You’ve seen him before, sure, but nothing about him is memorable. Lots of guys are return customers, and even more over, it’s hard to tell if or when these patrons are coming to see certain dancers. 

So, no, you don’t know Sam. You don’t know he’s been following you. You don’t know anything about him. 

But tonight’s the night. He’s made up his mind, and tonight you will know him. 

Sam decides, since it’s time that he’ll treat himself. He’s seen men go into the back room with you before, and he’s not naive. He knows that it’s part of your job, to give men lap dances. Although it’s he knows it’s your job...it still makes him jealous. 

He’s never gotten a dance from you before, and it makes sense for the first night of your relationship. 

Sam quickly flags down another dancer currently acting as a waiter. 

  
“I was wondering,” 

He’s embarrassed, but not ashamed.   
  
“Could I get a dance with that man over there?” 

And the waiter smiles, coyly. “Why don’t me and you go to the back room? I can give you a better dance, I promise.” 

Something about that response sends fire through his veins. It takes everything Sam has to remain calm, his embarrassment gone, replaced now with anger. 

“No.” His answers far more firm. He’s not smiling now.

He doesn’t realize it, but he’s coming off very intimidating. It’s enough to scare the dancer he was talking to away from wanting the money the dance would provide to wanting to get Sam as far away from him as possible. 

So he nods, a forced smile on his face as he takes Sam to the back room.

  
“Wait here, I’ll go get him for you.”

For all he cares, this customer is your problem now. 

-

Sam waits. Despite his earlier outburst he’s calm, and patient. He doesn’t want you to see a bad side of himself. And he’s nervous. He’s yet to be in a room one on one with you before...at least, not when you know he’s there. 

It’s all very knew to him.

He’s never had a lap dance before either, and just the thought of what’s to come already has him half hard in his jeans. 

“Hey there sweetie,”

Sam hears you before he sees you. As much as he loves your sultry tone, he knows that you’re not genuine. He’s watched you enough, he knows that this is your work tone. 

He wonders what you’ll sound like when it’s the two of you, on your own, no occupation ruining your intimidate moment. 

“H-Hello.” 

He curses himself, the stuttering, but..you laugh. It’s a nice sound, he quite likes it, and he likes being the reason you’re laughing, even if it’s at him. 

“You’re cute. Let me guess, you’ve never done this before?” 

He nods, not trusting himself to speak. It’s not his fault. You’re so much better up close. Sam is inches away from you, close enough to touch. But he doesn’t.

He resists the urge to touch you, because although he’s never done this, he knows that touching isn’t allowed. His hands twitch anxiously at his side.    
  
“I’ll take care of you,” You coo at him. 

Sam can’t help but think about how hard you’re making this for him. 

This guy is cute. Working in a strip club you usually get three kinds of customers; creepy old men who don’t know how to keep their hands to themselves, shy virgins who’ve never seen a dick other than their own who are still learning to keep their hands to themselves, and finally, your least favorite costumers, dumb horny straight women who only come to the club to get hammered to celebrate their bachelorette parties. 

But this guy is cute.

The jobs always more enjoyable when the guys you’re dancing for are cute.

-

“We’re done.” You smile head tilted to the side, hand outstretched for the man to tip you. 

Sam just kinda flounders for a second. “R-Right.” There’s no mistaking he’s aroused, and he’s more embarrassed to be seen by you like this, but he does hop to his feet, digging through his pockets and pulling out the bills you so desire. 

He leaves the club. Moving awkwardly and slowly in an attempt to hide his shame from the other club goers, despite knowing they’re all far too busy watching the dancers to worry about what he’s doing.

He’s giddy by the time he makes it to the street, the cold night air hitting his heated face. This solidified it. He was going to make his move. He’d wait for you to get off work.

Once everything was taken care of you’d never have to dance for another stranger again. Of course it doesn’t occur to Sam that you may like your work, that you may find it empowering. He wants to be your savior. 

By being your savior, he thinks that you’ll love him. Because he loves you, at least he thinks he does. It’s a fine line between love and obsession. 

It’s obsession. Sam doesn’t know you. All he’s done is see you, and he thinks he’s in love. And on some level he knows this, knows that it’s wrong but…

It doesn’t stop him. He takes out his cell and calls one of the nearby motels. It’s small, and shady, but that’s perfect for what he needs. Somewhere cheap and scummy enough that they won’t question him or you. 

Because even Sam is not disillusioned enough to think you’ll go with him willingly at first. You’ll be scared. It’s natural in your line of work to be paranoid when approached by a strange man on the street. You’re smaller than him though, it would be easy enough for Sam to over power you. He’s rough housed with Sebastian before, he knows just how he’ll do it. He’ll wait for your shift to end, and when you’re alone, and not paying attention, he’ll creep up behind you and put you into a choke hold. Just to make you unconscious. Just so the two of you can get to the motel safe and sound. 

If he can just talk to you, Sam could explain everything to you. That all he wants is to love you. That if you give him the chance to be your boyfriend, he’ll treat you better than any other man ever could. 


End file.
